En busca de mi destrucción
by nadieshimee
Summary: Despues de muchos años de distancia, sin siquiera haberse visto o dicho un adios, Yata vuelve a Shizume para hacerse cargo de algjnos asuntos pendientes despues de la muerte de su esposa: Ayumi. Ella ya no esta y no solamente tiene que lidiar con el dolor de haber perdido a quien ama, si no tiene que poder ser capaz de poder ir hacia adelante para proteger a su familia. Sarumi.
1. epigrafe

***para este y los proximos capitulos a continuación: k y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son ideados por Gora e ilustrados por Gohands.**

**En busca de mi destrucción**

Epígrafe

_Cuando finalmente me convencí, que nada de lo perdido en medio de este camino tortuoso podría recuperarse, aparece frente a mí esto… que me hace recordar que uno no puede estar seguro de nada en esta vida. _

_Cuanto por fin me resigne a la realidad, a la soledad que estaba a punto de consumirme por dentro. En forma de una pequeña esperanza, apareces tú!... nuevamente… _

_Mi ruina… _

_Es el destino que nos quiere mantener juntos? O es el destino que nos llama a destruirnos nuevamente?_


	2. prologo

Prologo

Como era de esperarse, el cielo lloraba su propio lamento, podía pensar muy dentro suyo que se había sincronizado junto a su corazón. El cielo sin ningún tipo de negación demostraba lo que él no podía. Y por eso agradecía.

En medio de las hermosas flores Yata, escondía su dolor. Todo ese lujoso arcoíris de colores se contrastaban claramente con el negro de las vestimentas. Conformaban el agradable escenario para el reciente acontecimiento social.

Como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a las formalidades y a una vida respetable, muy lejos de aquel "pandillero" que solía ser, aceptaba gratamente las condolencias. Aunque sabía que esas personas venían por pura obligación. Era lo que tenía que soportar por el bien de quienes debía cuidar. Aun así, no sería tan difícil para él, si el cajón de madera adornada con una hermosa fotografía, no simbolizara el deceso de la persona que más amo en su vida; Y la persona que posiblemente más lo había amado a él. La persona que le dio una familia.

Su esposa había sido una mujer reconocida y poderosa. Una chiquilla mimada, así se mostraría en la intimidad con él, alguien en busca de toda su atención, pero con el cerebro de mil genios juntos. Una maldita Einstein, que se burlaría de él, en cada oportunidad que tuviera. La maldita persona que extrañaría todos los días de su vida hasta que sucumbiera en la muerte; Ayumi.

…

Después de 2 horas Yata pensó en marcharse, ya era el momento. El cajón se mantendría en donde estaba. Ya que el cuerpo de su difunta esposa, por suerte, se encontraba muy lejos de la ciudad de Shizume. Solo una representación más, una actuación para que el Rey Dorado se mantuviera satisfecho.

Ahora se mantendría a merced de ese tipo hasta que Tomo pueda hacerse cargo de la empresa, o eso es lo mínimo que esperaba, después de todo el no entendía nada de las mierdas que Ayumi hacía, apenas si se mantenía a cargo de la inteligencia de defensa. Pero antes de morir, ella había organizado todo minuciosamente y dijo_ "tengo todo arreglado por los siguientes 2 años, no te preocupes por eso Misaki, solo busca a quien pueda reemplazarme hasta que Tomo o Chihara pueda sucederme"_.

Ella como siempre pensó en todo antes que él. Como siempre planeaba todo como ella quería y hacia lo que le venía en gana. _"Misaki, empaca tus cosa, nos vamos de vacaciones" o "Misaki, vamos a mudarnos a suiza." O "Misaki, voy a llamarlo Chihara" O "no me importa, no voy a cambiar de opinión, voy a tenerlos igual". _Y como siempre, hasta el final, todas las veces cedió a su voluntad. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que fue como un perrito obediente que trataba de mantenerle el paso. Pero esa mujer fuerte como la muralla china, alojaba sus cimientos en Misaki. Siempre que se derrumbó, la mantuvo erguida. La mantuvo fuerte y protegida porque la amaba. Pero, una así, no pudo hacer nada en el final, el solo pudo esperar a que ella muriera.

Todavía estaba enojado de verla sonreír tan tontamente, mientras que decía _"no llores"_ o _"te amo". _

Misaki quiso insultarlade las mil formas que podía. _"por favor no te rías, Ayumi"_ rogaba mientras mantenía su mano apretada _"no te vayas, no nos dejes, maldición!" _aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo. _" que se supone que voy a hacer sin ti?"_

…

"_Misaki, este no es el final, es simplemente el principio. Cuida del regalo que te di, cuídalo con tu vida."_

Esas fueron las últimas órdenes que Ayumi le daría. Nunca la olvidaría.

…

Se despidió de las pocas personas que todavía quedaban en el salón y dio una llamada para que lo recogieran. Tomo su abrigo y con pereza o simple calma se dirigió hasta el hall del edificio. En donde se veían las superficies pulidas de mármol adornadas con pinturas antiguas, con mucha apariencia renacentista, para la época contemporánea en la que vivían. Yata se aburrió rápidamente del espacio monocromático en la cual se encontraba. Y prefirió consolarse con la densa lluvia del exterior.

Apenas sintió las gotas en su cabeza, se sintió libre y toda la presión que había mantenido durante este tiempo, se evaporo. Sintió a su vista fallar, y todo se volvía nublado. Las gotas frías que caían del cielo a sus mejillas se volvieron cálidas.

Unos minutos después, vio cómo se acercaba el auto negro que estaba esperando y también como el chofer salió corriendo con paraguas en mano

"Lo siento señor. Perdone el retraso" dijo, mientras abría la puerta.

Yata solo sonrió. "No tienes que disculparte"

Estuvo a punto de subir cuando una figura al otro lado de la calle llamo su atención. Entre todos los transeúntes que pasaban con sus paraguas de un lado a otro, este estaba, parado justo en frente de él. Con nada para cubrirse y mirando intensamente.

Pareció tener un Deja vu de años atrás; de un tipo que solo había visto dos o tres veces _"ooh… Niki Fushimi"_ pensó. Pero claro que no era el, ese tipo había muerto; el padre de Saruhiko. O sea, que por descarte y simple razonamiento, ese tipo era Saruhiko. Sin sus gafas que antes marcaban una notoria diferencia, cualquiera podría decir que Niki había salido de su tumba y estaba vagando por ahí.

Misaki lo pensó internamente por un momento, entrar al auto era la mejor opción por supuesto. Que el pasado reaparezca de la nada no podría traer nada bueno. El chofer lo miraba, en su dubitativa entrada.

"espere un momento" dijo al chofer, y casi se arrepintió en el instante en que esas palabras salieron de su boca.

"si!" respondió el.

Y se aventuró nuevamente entre el manto de agua que seguía cayendo del cielo.

…

N/A: eh, demasiado tiempo… bue, anuncio! Empecé a escribir hace un tiempo… Para tener una línea de tiempo, cuando salió la portada de la novela LSW, luego lo deje por la facultad y lo volví a retomar hace unas semanas, mi cabeza bloqueo y como si se hubiese destapado, chan, tengo escrito 4 capítulos, parecen pocos pero estos se dividen en partes ya que son muy largos… U.U" Es una historia diferente, ya que no tiene nada sobre Homra o Sector 4, es mas todo el desarrollo se va a explayar muy lejos de Japón, solo algunas insinuaciones y algo en el primer capítulo y obvio todo hablado como parte del pasado ya superado… creo, en definitiva mi cabeza se fue de mambo. No soy escritora y lamentablemente nunca he terminado algo que escribí… es como una maldición, pero estoy intentando nuevamente y espero que guste. Tuve demasiado cuidado esta vez y he pensado mucho en cómo organizarme con mis tiempos, hasta siento que eh creado un nuevo problema de ansiedad ya que estoy continuamente preocupada gran parte del tiempo. Siento que voy a sorprender y soy feliz por eso. Pero también hay una angustia que resurge de mi… es como no puedo estar tranquila. Yo por eso voy a ponerme fechas, por ahora de acá a por lo menos 3 meses estoy segura de que publicare una parte de capitulo todos los sábados y domingos sin falta. Ósea 2 partes por semana. Después de eso, veremos que sucede. Iré informando. Tengo confianza en mí esta vez…


	3. capitulo 1-parte 1-reunion

Capítulo 1- parte 1- Reunión

_Si pudiese preguntarle a sus pies por que se movían, lo haría. Ir hacia esta dirección era sumamente complicado, era peligroso en todo el sentido de la palabra. La fina línea entre la inquietud y el temor se hacía cada vez más invisible… Y por qué? Porque a veces las cosas tienen su tiempo y este tiempo ya caduco. Se terminó el mismo día que se marchó y siempre lo supo; Su destino en Shizume estuvo marcado por un tiempo muy corto; peligroso, glorioso e intenso… pero cortó al fin y al cabo. _

_Demasiado para su propio gusto._

_Cuando el Rey Dorado lo mando a llamar, pensó que debería estar bromeando. Apenas unas 3 semanas desde que Ayumi murió y ya estaba tratando de superarlo y hacer como si ella nunca existiera, y no era como que no lo esperaba… pero por alguna extraña razón tenía la esperanza que por lo menos podría ponerse a pensar un poco más en su familia; ellos estaban destruidos, partidos al medio seria poco decir, estaban quebrados con muchos sentimientos que resolver; de culpa, dolor, enojo y por sobre todo odio. _

…

_Ahora, ahí va de nuevo… caminando hacia adelante y retrocediendo el tiempo hacia atrás. Ese tipo, aunque no dijo una mísera palabra, lo mira llamándolo desde el otro lado de la calle y el no hace más que seguir el rumbo que se le es marcado. _

_Por qué él sabe, este rumbo fue marcado y este encuentro no es pura casualidad, fue muy fácil para que se trate de una casualidad._

"_Ayumi" piensa Yata, mujer con una extraña mentalidad, apretando todavía el papel entre sus manos "Espero que estés segura de esto…" _

…

"Saruhiko..?" pregunto dubitativamente una vez cruzo la calle " que haces en este lugar?"

Pero Fushimi solo lo observo por un momento con el ceño fruncido y nada reflejado en la cara.

Yata se arrepintió de no haber subido al auto y pensó que todavía podía volver atrás, después de todo hay cosas que nunca deben volver a suceder jamás.

"… bien, fue bueno verte... Pero es mejor que me vaya" y miro a su chofer al otro lado de la calle, mientras avanzaba nuevamente.

…

"tu esposa murió" escuchó decir a Saruhiko y lo detuvo en su viaje de vuelta. Aunque obviamente, no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

"si, así es" confirmo Yata, volteando su cara a ver hacia Saruhiko, quería entender a lo que quería llegar con esto.

"que se siente Misaki?" dijo y esbozo una sonrisa.

…

"que quieres decir?" pensó algo confundido a la pregunta que le había hecho, aunque se dio cuenta que se había expresado en vos alta.

"que se siente… perder a la persona que amas?" las voz monótona seguía en calma.

Yata fue tomado por sorpresa, aunque sabía que no debía ser sorprendido por nada a estas alturas… pensó en no contestar, pero luego sonrió. "No lo sé, no lo puedo procesar todavía. Es vacío, supongo." Dijo en su tranquilidad, mientras la lluvia se hacía más pesada y más densa de lo que creía que podía soportar.

Saruhiko parecía tensarse un poco por la respuesta tan vaga, pero antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Yata lo interrumpió.

"No… en realidad es como si algo se rompe…" dijo mientras miraba sus manos temblar un poco, para volverlos puños. "Destruir es tan fácil…" y las guardo dentro de los bolsillos de su saco negro "Siento que me quede sin vida." Dijo lo último en un tono tan bajo que pareció un suspiro y después se marchó donde lo esperaba el chofer, subió con rapidez y pidió perdón por mojar el asiento.

Antes que el auto arrancara, Fushimi apareció en la ventanilla, su expresión había cambiado.

"Espera Misaki! Tenemos que hablar..!"

El miro por un momento y suspiro. "entra" dijo mientras abría la puerta. Fushimi entro y chasqueo la lengua por la presencia del conductor.

" No has cambiando nada, eh?" cerro los ojos mientras inclinaba hacia atrás la cabeza y sonrió nuevamente en burla a Fushimi y luego se dirigió al conductor "antes de ir a mi reunión, por favor lléveme de vuelta al hotel donde me hospedo"

"si!"

Todo el viaje transcurrió en un completo silencio, aunque al parecer al único que le pareció incomodo fue al chofer "llegamos" dijo y suspiro de alivio cuando vio bajar a los dos hombres del coche.

"bien, lo llamare cuando esté listo"

…

"Pasa" Señalo Yata al llegar a su habitación, no solo el viaje en auto había sido agotador hasta el maldito ascensor había sido una guerra de silencios como si estos pesaran mucho más de lo esperado. "Mira, se breve. Realmente tengo que irme pronto, por lo que no puedo…" y Yata no pudo seguir adelante con sus palabras antes de ser estampado contra la pared con las manos de Saruhiko en su garganta.

"Cierra la boca, Misaki" Dijo en un tono amenazador.

Yata amplio un poco una dolorosa sonrisa "Que mierda?" Agarro dificultosamente los brazos del de lentes para apartarlo, pero su fuerza estaba agotada en este momento, no había dormido con regularidad desde la muerte de su esposa "Vas a matarme?" pregunto, cerrando los ojos en una expresión calmada.

Saruhiko frunció el ceño, esa actitud lo enfureció aún más. "No… solo quiero que cierres la boca"

Yata solo bufo y abrió los ojos para mirar con lastima "ok, suéltame" decía mientras todavía sostenía el brazo de Saruhiko con sus manos. "tengo que hacer una llamada" dijo calmadamente.

Cuando Fushimi lo soltó, cayó de forma imprevista al suelo. El otro lo había despegado por lo menos 50cm de la superficie. Misaki se froto de forma incomoda la garganta, pensó que tendría que ser más cuidadoso.

Había oído en lo que Fushimi se había convertido en estos 10 años, por Ayumi que siempre se mantenía al tanto de los Reyes y sus clanes. Gano fama como Sanguinario, que tortura a sus oponentes aunque nunca los mataba ya que todavía regia su poder bajo el mando del Rey Azul, quien lo salvo incontables veces de las investigaciones y regularidades de los conejos del Rey Dorado. Todos saben que para la guerra todo vale, pero en el caso de Fushimi, él se encargaba de dejar un doloroso y permanente recordatorio en los demás, aunque no había necesidad. Además de la forma ilegal en la que se movía. Era capaz de entrar en cualquier computador sin permiso alguno, esto también le trajo problemas. Pero Munakata Reisi acepto y posiblemente fomento este comportamiento porque "su causa es justa".

"_el fin justifica los medios" dijo Ayumi riendo mientras se lo contaba "tú sabes. Esta ficha en su tablero de juegos ha sido la que le permitió adelantarse a muchos otros, por eso Kokujouji-san nos pidió que nos encargáramos del proyecto para la vigilancia."_

"_no quiero que lo hagas Ayumi, no tenemos la obligación."_

"_No, es verdad. Pero quiero hacerlo. Tú sabes, los clanes siempre me han intrigado." Dijo Ayumi, mientras envolvía su pelo en un rodete y miraba atentamente la computadora. Yata podía ver la euforia en sus ojos, brillantes soles eran en lo que se convertían cuando se emocionaba por algo._

"_No se trata de los clanes, no es así?" Dedujo Yata, mientras veía en la pantalla un montón de imágenes._

"_Misaki, tu siempre tan perspicaz." Y rio nuevamente, apagando todos los monitores que mostraban las cámaras de seguridad. Yata no sabía si lo estaba burlando o no, así que simplemente se acercó por atrás y la abrazo. Cuando Ayumi logro liberarse de las cosquillas que le siguieron, ella lo enfrento. "Solo quiero adelantarme a posibles peligros, bien?" Y lo callo con un beso para volver inmediatamente a la programación de la maquina adelante suyo. Yata solo la miro con indignación y supo que nunca sabría cómo defenderse contra eso._

…

El miro de reojo, a la persona que parecía no poder sacar un ojo encima de él. Suspiro nuevamente, fue hasta el baño y volvió con unas toallas.

"Toma! Si quieres también puedes tomar un baño mientras hablo por teléfono. Siempre has sido débil ante los cambios de temperatura" dijo mientras agarro su PDA y empezó a marcar un número, pero como Fushimi no se movía, el aparto el aparato de su oreja y miro "me estas escuchando?" y suspiro un poco cuando empezó a entender " Es mejor hablar tranquilos y secos, te parece bien? No es como que voy a huir o algo por el estilo."

"Cambiaste demasiado" y pudo ver una pequeña mueca en el rostro de Saru "Tu vocabulario es más amplio"

"eh?"

"nunca creí poder ver a Misaki hablar con propiedad" y Yata creyó ver una sonrisa burlona llena de …añoranza?.

Yata entendió que lo que es natural ahora para él, hubo una época en la que no lo era. Era obvio que se notara la diferencia ya que la última vez que había tratado con Fushimi todavía seguían insultándose.

"Bueno Ayumi me obligo a aprender un montón de idiomas en nuestros viajes, supongo que es común entender un poco más el significado de las palabras. Además, es demasiado útil en estos momentos."

"Realmente dejaste que esa bruja te domara, no es así?"

"kek! Domar? Maldición no soy una bestia salvaje. Además si cambie es porque yo también quise."

"Siempre fuiste tan influenciable Misaki... Pero aunque cambies, siempre tus actitudes básicas van a quedar igual. Siempre vas a ser el mismo idiota!"

"maldición… Saruhiko, tu que mierda sabes? Y si es así, que carajo importa! No viniste aquí a hablar de todo esto, o si?" realmente después de todo este tiempo, todavía este sujeto lograba fastidiarlo.

"no… en realidad no." Y chasqueo la lengua.

"entonces ve a tomar el maldito baño de una vez por todas." Y camino hacia la cama, en donde se encontraba una valija. Selecciono algunas cosas y se las tiro a Saruhiko. "utiliza esto hasta que tu ropa se seque. Supongo que te pueden ir bien ya que me quedan grandes"

"vas a irte?" Dijo todavía inmóvil.

"mi vuelo está programado a las 2 am. En 30 minutos tengo una reunión con el Rey Dorado, voy a llamar para ver si puedo cambiar la hora de nuestra reunión." Dijo algo irritado y espero hasta que la sombra detrás suyo desapareciera. Miro hacia la ventana y el cielo había dejado de llorar. El centro de Shizume city había cambiado demasiado, muchas más torres de las que podía recordar en su mente, casi los pequeños edificios habían desaparecido por completo. Y la densidad de la población había aumentado bastante.

Aquí es donde todo había comenzado, casi 20 años atrás. Tan familiar y tan ajeno al mismo tiempo.

Miro su reloj y volvió a sacar su PDA.

…

"Saruhiko" llamo desde detrás de la puerta del baño. "Me tengo que ir. Voy a volver en 1 hora. Si quieres esperar, quédate el rato que quieras" dijo, pero momentos después se sorprendió cuando Fushimi de la nada asomo la cabeza por detrás de la puerta.

"Espera! A dónde vas?" Él pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Yata pensó que este idiota en cualquier momento sacaría un cuchillo y lo mataría, pero al dar dos pasos atrás se calmó y contesto acomodándose un poco el cabello "no pude retrasar la reunión, voy a volver. Ok?" Yata en ese momento pensó que estaba hablando con un niño. "Pide comida si quieres." Y salió rápidamente, mucho más rápido de lo que él pensaba que era aceptable para una persona que no estaba huyendo.

"Maldición" gruño cuando por fin se encontraba en el auto nuevamente, toda esta situación era absurdamente muy extraña.

…


	4. capitulo 1-parte 2- reunion- hijos

Capítulo 1- parte 2- Reunión: Hijos

…

_Una reunión agotadora, como siempre lo fueron este tipo de reuniones. Como discutir de cosas que el apenas si comprendía, con estas personas que apenas si parecían pertenecer a este mundo. El de joven soñó ser tan poderoso un día, pero luego agradeció nunca haber logrado serlo. Por qué los Reyes no son más que personas que perdieron su humanidad y que ahora se alzan como dioses tan distantes de todos los demás; intocables e inalcanzables como lo fue Mikoto-san. Fue difícil de comprender, pero el poder solo trae desgracia detrás de sí y hace que cierta parte del alma se funda con el dolor y la melancolía, y nunca jamás puedas salvar esa parte de ti._

_Con el peso del mundo marcho hasta ese cuarto de hotel que alquilo por solamente un día._

_Había elecciones que tenía que tomar y que obviamente el sujeto detrás de la puerta no hacía nada fácil para él. Nunca fue de pensar demasiado, el siempre actuó según sus impulsos y sentimientos, solo necesitaba contenerse y creer que podía hacerlo._

…

Cuando abrió la puerta, espero ver todo, menos a Saruhiko sentado en la cama con toda su valija desperdigada por todos lados.

Así que, ese sujeto, se había atrevido a violar su privacidad. Y no lo ocultaba, ya que a pesar de que lo escucho entrar y lo miro en medio del aburrimiento y tal vez un poco la frustración, seguía tratando de violar la seguridad de la computadora portátil que había traído con él en este viaje. Él lo quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta que Saruhiko desvió la mirada e hizo un "tsk" de molestia, como si lo estuviera interrumpiendo o molestando en su labor. Yata no supo si enojarse o no, pero esto parecía tan predecible que simplemente lo dejo ser.

"es imposible" Dijo Yata "esa mujer prevee todo antes que las cosas sucedan, por eso es imposible para ti violar su seguridad." Escucho como Saruhiko murmuro algo incomprensible como_ "no jodas"_

"dame!" pidió Yata un poco molesto "que es lo que quieres saber?"

"tks!"

"no te ofendas por no poder abrirlo, después de todo Ayumi se especializa en Hardware de seguridad, no iba ser tan fácil"

"ábrelo" dijo mientras entregaba la computadora a Yata y se irrito más cuando el solo toco un botón y dijo unas palabras en Ruso y la maquina con tic apago y se reinició sola.

"Solo podrás ver información poco importante de integración y organización de empresas secundarias, un poco de archivos personales pero todo lo demás, es imposible para mí mostrártelo. Ayumi hizo una clave personal para cada uno de mis hijos y sin ellos presentes esa información no puede ser revelada"

Fushimi solo lo miro por un momento. Y Yata comprendió que era la primera vez que hablaba de sus hijos, prácticamente nadie sabía de ellos, por culpa de los continuos atentados que recibía su familia, habían decidido con Ayumi no hacerlos público. Por lo menos, no hasta que Tomo cumpliera los 15 años y lo nombraran oficialmente como heredero de todo. Yata resoplo y se mordió la lengua en advertencia de que tendría que ser más cuidadoso con sus palabras. De una maldita vez solo tenía que mantener la boca cerrada.

Fushimi agarro el computador y reviso la información, pero como había dicho Misaki no encontró nada más que basura inservible. Solo en las últimas carpetas que abrió se encontró con fotos. No se veían los rostros, solo partes del cuerpo. Se podrían decir que estaban sacadas de una forma artística, ya que todas parecían intencionales; dos dedos meñiques unidos uno con otro en un fondo negro; un pie que estiraba sus pequeños dedos en medio del césped que daba la sensación de ser una flor. Probablemente todos eran de los hijos de Misaki. Las únicas imágenes distorsionadas y donde uno podía reconocer los rasgos faciales de las personas, eran obviamente de Misaki y Ayumi.

Se notaba que quien quiera que allá tomado esas fotos trataba de hacer resaltar la sonrisa de Misaki y eso lo irrito aún más. Apretó fuertemente el portátil hasta que lo rompió.

Yata que había ido a buscar algo caliente para tomar, miro con una cara indignada a su viejo aparato, gruño del fastidio "era cómodo" dijo y miro a Fushimi con cierta indignación.

"Cuantos hijos tienes?" Pregunto de repente.

"Tengo hijos, la cantidad no importa. Toma." Y le alcanzo la taza con café caliente.

"Porque mantenerlos ocultos?" pregunto Saruhiko y vio como Yata frunció el ceño.

"Sabes perfectamente porque, no entiendo a qué quieres llegar."

"Oooh… es por que asesinaron a los padres de tu difunta esposa o es porque tiempo después acribillaron al anciano de su abuelo?" Dijo y sonrió con cierta satisfacción. Un maniático pensó Yata…

"no eres nadie para hablar así sobre eso, así que cierra la boca!"

"ha!... sea como sea esa familia parece estar maldita, ya no queda nadie con su sangre y apellido en este mundo."

"claro que sí. Mis hijos tienen su apellido y su sangre, después de todo son quienes van a tomar el mando de lo que les pertenece"

"tu…" Fushimi lo miro como queriendo ver la reacción en la cara de Yata "no les diste tu apellido?" Yata pareció sonreír un poco, en cambio el logro sentir una mezcla entre cólera y satisfacción en ese momento "Eres idiota, no es así? Dejaste que esa mujer te convenciera y utilizara para que pudiera seguir su linaje"

"Claro que no, Ayumi no quiso ese destino para ellos. Fui yo quien la convenció... Su familia representa mucho más allá que dinero o un linaje como dices. Ellos poseen una causa."

"oooh… una causa!" y sonrió ampliamente " me había olvidado de la importancia de Misaki ante las causas justas! Pero nunca me hubiese imaginado que serias capaz de entregar a tus hijos a estas"

"Cierra la boca Saruhiko, yo amo a mis hijos y les dimos la opción de elegir antes que Ayumi muriera. Además…" Misaki se mordió el labio y miro a otro lado, tratando de pensar mejor en lo que iba a decir "Además, no necesito que alguien como tú me juzgue"

"alguien como yo?" Fushimi apunto su dedo índice mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un costado "ha!... te refieres a Tatsuya?"

"eh?" Fushimi se arrepintió de lo que dijo apenas vio la cara confusa de Misaki y lo confirmo cuando pregunto "Tatsuya? Quien es Tatsuya?" chasqueo la lengua con irritación Y Yata no tardo en comprender "oohh… así que, tienes un hijo?"

Fushimi volvió a chasquear la lengua.

"En verdad? Esa es una sorpresa, nunca espere que te casaras y mucho menos, tuvieras hijos"

"No te equivoques. No me case y ese bastardo fue un accidente, solo eso"

"Así que… Todavía sigues rechazando la idea de una familia?"

"Misaki, todavía sigues siendo un crio?"

"Mi familia, aunque un poco disfuncional, no son las ilusiones de un crio"

Fushimi frunció el ceño y miro hacia otro lado. Yata suspiro en respuesta, la persona delante de él, no había cambiado nada. Desde la última vez que lo vio no se movió ni atrás ni adelante. Era el mismo, solo sus facciones habían cambiado para ser un poco más adultas. Su inteligencia no sirvió para nada más que para destruir a los demás. Su naturaleza muto en la persona que más odiaba. No sabía si Saruhiko se daba cuenta, pero era el reflejo de lo que alguna vez fue su padre y no solamente abarcaba su apariencia.

"Bien, cuántos años tiene tu hijo?"

Saruhiko lo miro un momento y dijo con total desinterés "Supongo que está rondando los 6"

"_O bueno por lo menos sabe la edad, no es que lo ignora completamente"_ pensó Yata internamente. "Entonces, tiene aproximadamente la misma edad que mi segundo hijo"

"que coincidencia" burlo Fushimi.

"él vive contigo o con su madre?" Yata no podía dejar su curiosidad a un lado. No podía evitarlo, de pronto, sintió un poco de pena por el destino de ese niño. Si todo seguía igual que como lo habían dejado, Saruhiko no iba a ser mejor padre que Niki lo fue con él.

"Vive con ella" y Saruhiko sonrió ante el alivio que parecía tener Misaki en cuanto respondió "haha… crees que se va criar mejor con ella que conmigo, no es así? Siempre tan transparente Misaki" y se acercó ensanchando más su sonrisa "yo no me meto, porque ella lo puede estropear sola. Ese niño tal vez estaría mejor en la calle que con cualquiera de nosotros dos"

Misaki frunció el ceño nuevamente "que mierda Saru, por qué?"

"Como decirlo. Ella me odia por que logre vengarme de una que me debía hace un tiempo, después se vio embarazada y pensó que iba a tener una diferencia en mi contra, obviamente no me importo. Y además, para su desgracia el mocoso nació idéntico a mí. Así que como no puede hacerme nada, se desquita con él."

Yata solo miro el modo relajado con cual se lo decía, pero muy dentro suyo quiso golpear a Saruhiko, quiso que el maldito reaccionara. Como iba a dejar que hicieran eso con su hijo. Pero qué clase de mujer se embaraza para poder vengarse.? Qué diablos estaba mal con ellos?

"Búscalo!" Yata dejó escapar el nudo que se le había atorado en la garganta, aunque estaba seguro que no tenía que meterse simplemente pudo más que él. "Saru… todavía estas a tiempo, búscalo! No puedes dejarlo así!"

Fushimi solo sonrió de la reacción de Yata "Siempre tan sensible Misaki" y luego paso los dedos por su cabello "pero, no quiero. Hay muchas razones por lo que no quiero a ese crio cerca mío."

"Aunque no quieras hacerte cargo de él, puedes hacer que otros lo adopten, que otros lo cuiden. No puedes dejar que ese niño sufra, solo tiene 6 años. Es tu hijo!" Yata estaba alterado, hace un tiempo que Fushimi no podía ver esta reacción de Yata, así que sonrió un poco.

"y quien va a querer adoptar o hacerse cargo de él, Misaki?" y miro furtivamente mientras se levantaba de la cama. "Acaso tú lo harías?"

Yata solo frunció el ceño, él quería decir que si, que él se haría cargo del niño. Pero no era fácil. Sus hijos cómo reaccionarían? No es adoptar darle su apellido también?

"yooo…" No pudo contestar finalmente. Salvar un niño de dos padres sin corazón y en guerra parecía mucho más importante en estos momentos, pero él no se encontraba en posición de hacer algo como eso.

Fushimi solo negó con la cabeza "Eres un idiota" y luego se dio la vuelta "porque insistes en que puedes salvar a los demás, Misaki? Este mundo es la perdición misma, este mundo no es más que mierda"

Misaki solo ignoro lo que el otro dijo y siguió "Yo quisiera hacer algo por él, Saruhiko..." Yata nunca en su vida había pensado adoptar a nadie y mucho menos ahora que se había quedado solo. Pero muy dentro suyo se encontraba el deseo de poder hacer algo por Saruhiko. Él había fallado cuando eran jóvenes y perdió a Saru sin entender siquiera la razón. La persona que él quería salvar y mantener junto a si, ahora era un maldito maniático, que destruía a los demás, mientras se destruía a sí mismo. Pero no era tarde todavía, podría hacer algo por su hijo, esa podría ser su redención. "Yo realmente quisiera"

Fushimi se sorprendió ante la imprevista seguridad de Yata "estas seguro?" dijo como un murmuro "estas seguro que quieres hacerte cargo del mi hijo con Aya?"

_Oh, malditas sean las sorpresas de la vida. Yata quedo en Shock, nunca espero realmente de que el hijo de Saruhiko sea con Aya. Ahora entendía el por qué ella había quedado embarazada en primer lugar. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Aya siempre había hecho todo para que Saruhiko la registrara, pero… por que llegar tan lejos..?_

…

_N/A: bue, mis planes y mis horarios están en desacuerdo conmigo últimamente…u-u" Solo quiero que sean vacaciones de invierno, ya! Que estoy muriendo entre toda la presión y el ejercicio, siento que estoy cayendo en la desesperación cada vez más y me grito… mantén el maldito control de una vez por todas! O.o… pero no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere. U.u_

_Monamar: Gracias! Realmente uno piensa que un insignificante comentario no sirve de nada, pero ayuda muchísimo! Y realmente lo aprecio. Y si! Yo tampoco lo veía en un principio así, hablo de Yata, pero supongo que este parte lo recompensa (?) o tal vez lo empeora… ohh.. No sé! Jajaj… pero si me preguntan el por qué, tal vez diría que es porque decaí… mi esperanza en que ellos dos se conciliaran se fue a la quiebra y más cuando te das cuenta que eso no es algo que Fushimi quiera. Entonces solo los veo varados por siempre en el mismo lugar, Yata sin saber nada y Fushimi sin razón aparente deseando solo el odio y también odiando, sin admitir que necesita a Yata; es más rechazando esa idea -"me voy a acostumbrar pronto"-frase matadora que rompió mi corazón T-T). Después se desarrollaran por partes todas las circunstancias en la cual se verá como todo sucede… espero guste… Slds! _


End file.
